


Espionage

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Phone Sex, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira just wants to do her job, but Suyin makes that rather difficult when she won't stop calling in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lost control of my life. This is just like 1400 words of phone hate/sex between arch rivals
> 
> Kuvira is an FBI agent and Su and Baatar are wanted for treason and espionage and also probably grand theft lbr

Her phone wakes her, and she groggily rolls over to see that it is still the middle of the goddamn fucking night, and that means this is probably a fucking emergency. The number, however is unknown, and Kuvira sits up in bed, suddenly wide awake as she knows with certainty who is calling.

Her thumb slides across the screen, and she lifts the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Kuvira, darling.” Suyin Beifong’s smooth, deep voice graces her ears. “I do hope I didn’t wake you.”

Kuvira presses a hand to her face. “What do you want?” She knows by now it will be useless to order a trace. Suyin’s husband is a tech wiz who is far more talented than anyone at the Bureau.

“Just checking in.” Suyin gives a soft moan, and Kuvira’s eyes widen. The older woman, the spy, her nemesis, has done this before. Has called her up in the middle of the night to taunt and tease her. Keeping Kuvira on the line as she gets fucked by her husband. “It’s been a while since we-Oh!-since we talked.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“If you really intended….to do that…” Suyin gasps, and Kuvira hates the throbbing that starts between her thighs. “Then you already would have. Mmmm. Right there, Baatar baby. Fuck. Oh, Kuvira, he’s so good with his tongue. I wish you were here.”

Kuvira’s cheeks burn, and she wishes that she had the willpower to hang up. This is sick, and she is so ashamed of her willing participation. Suyin is a wanted criminal, and Kuvira is charged with bringing her in. And she has constantly failed in that endeavor, only to sit here and listen to two of the Bureau’s most wanted have sex. And wish that she could join them. She rationalizes that Suyin would keep calling her back over and over again if she hung up anyway. This way it will be over faster.

“I know,” she growls. “You’ve told me before.”

“I wish we could, fuck, put aside our differences.” Her breathy sigh has Kuvira biting back a whimper. Suyin Beifong is not only a master criminal, but also so very beautiful. Hot and desirable. Kuvira cannot help but imagine what she looks like on her back with her handsome husband between her legs. To her shame, Kuvira’s free hand drifts between her own legs, pressing against her cunt through her shorts.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Kuvira says, trying to concentrate on sounding bored and uninterested. Suyin doesn’t usually stay on the line for very long. Even Baatar’s skills have limits, and she doesn’t quite trust Kuvira not to try a trace anyway. If Kuvira can just get through a few more minutes, Suyin will leave her in peace. She doesn’t think Suyin has ever realized that she touches herself during these late night calls.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Her moans grow louder and more frequent. She is always so vocal during these calls, and Kuvira wonders if that’s played up for her, or if Suyin really does sound like this during sex. She wonders about it quite a lot. Much more than she should. She wonders about it at work, at home, while she’s working out. It’s probably not the reason Kuvira hasn’t been on a date in two years, but…it definitely doesn’t help. “Just a—fuck—a quick truce. Baatar wants so badly to taste you. He licks pussy so well, Kuvira.” Suyin is panting now, and Kuvira has listened to her enough times to know she’s closing in on her release. “Or would you want to take his cock instead? He’s…oh…he’s good with that, too.”

“Shut up,” Kuvira snaps, and she rubs her fingers against her clothed clit. A small moan escapes her, and she hears Suyin gasp on the other end.

“Oh my God. Are you touching yourself?”

Kuvira bites her lip and turns her face into the pillow, letting her fingers slip beneath her shorts to stroke her swollen folds. She’s so incredibly wet, and she cannot stop herself. “Fuck…off.”

“You are! Oh, fuck.” Suyin sounds delighted and closer than ever to her orgasm. “What kind of agent are you?” Suyin taunts. “Fucking yourself as you listen to your targets having sex. You’re depraved, did you know that?”

“What the fuck…does that make you?” Kuvira growls, her hips bucking onto her fingers. She wants so badly to come, even if it’s in such a horrible way.

“Mmmmm, baby, I don’t pretend to be anything I’m not.” She lets out a small, breathy laugh. “God, I wish I could see you. Are your fingers inside your pussy?”

Kuvira doesn’t give her an answer, setting her jaw tightly instead.

“It will be our secret,” Suyin purrs. “You can tell me, baby. Are you wet? Come on, Kuvira. I’ll start.” She takes a moment to groan, cursing again. “He’s got three fingers inside me, Kuvira. He’s fucking me with his hand, and his tongue is on my clit. God, it feels so good…I’m so close. Now it’s your turn. Are you wet?”

Kuvira takes the phone away from her ear for a moment, pressing it to her chest. Her nipples are hard, her body is flushed, and she thinks she’s going to hell anyway. Might as well buy an express ticket. With a shaking hand, she puts the phone back to her ear.

“Yes.”

“Ah, good.” Suyin is remarkably coherent considering how close to orgasm she is. “I want you to come with me, Kuvira, so you’re going to have to work hard because I’m not far off, okay? Can you do that baby?”

“Yes.”

“You’re so hot, Kuvira, did you know that?” Suyin’s voice is going higher, tighter, and Kuvira desperately pumps her fingers inside her cunt, her palm grinding down on her pussy to try and catch up. “In those drab clothes you wear. Dark and masculine. They don’t do you justice. I want to undress you, see what’s underneath. Do you know how many times I’ve gotten off thinking about your tits?”

Kuvira cannot suppress her whimper this time, and her hips jerk as a bolt of pleasure throbs in her clit. “Suyin…”

“I’ve always wondered what you’re like in bed, what you look like when you come.” Her moan this time is low and deep in her throat, ending in guttural grunt. It’s the fucking sexiest thing Kuvira has ever heard, and she rolls over on her stomach so she can hump her hand. “I’ve always thought you’re secretly a slut. And now here you are, about to fucking come. I wish my fingers were the ones inside you. I want you to come all over them.”

“Fuck,” Kuvira says, furiously trying to get herself off. “Suyin, please.”

“Oh, baby, call me Su. We’re intimate now.” Suyin’s words are now punctuated by small little yelps, high panting, and Kuvira knows this changes everything and that she will have to deal with that in the morning. But at the moment, she’s on her way to the best orgasm of her life. “Yes, fuck. Oh fuck, Baatar, don’t stop! Kuvira, I’m going to come, I need you to come, too.”

“Not yet,” Kuvira whines, because she’s not even pretending anymore that she’s not a completely willing participant. “Just a little more.”

“I’m going to buy you a present,” Suyin says. “A vibrator. And next time we do this, you can use it and pretend it’s Baatar’s cock inside you.”

The image of herself on her hands and knees with Suyin’s husband behind her flashes through her mind, and it’s enough to put her on the edge. “I’m gonna come,” Kuvira says, her hips rutting against her hand lewdly.

“That’s it, baby, come for me. Oh, God, Kuvira I’m coming!” Suyin is a screamer, Kuvira already knows this, and her feral cry sends Kuvira into a spiraling orgasm, her cunt clenching around her fingers.

“Oh, fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Kuvira pants as she comes. It’s not just the best orgasm she’s given herself, it’s the best orgasm she’s ever had, and she wonders how good it would be if Suyin was actually there, actually the one to give it to her. Kuvira trembles as she comes down from her orgasm, and she can hear Suyin’s labored breathing on the other side.

“Was that good, Kuvira?” she asks, sounding sated and sleepy. “Did you come?”

“Yeah.” Now that it is over, the shame rushes in, and her mind starts reminding her of exactly how wrong this is.

“We’ll have to do this again some time,” Suyin says. “But for now, darling, you should get some sleep. Bye, now.” And the line goes dead.

Kuvira stares at her phone for a moment before growling and tossing it to the floor.

She thinks that she might be in too deep.


End file.
